<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The past comes back by LadyofTricksandChaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738816">The past comes back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos'>LadyofTricksandChaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShiSaku [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Izumi comes back, Kagumi will protect her godfather, Shisui cant punish his daughter for protecting Itachi, she smacking from Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi is in for shock but his goddaughter will protect him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShiSaku [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The past comes back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If there any mistakes forgive me, I've done my best.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know you're meant to be meeting your new team soon" Sakura told her husband, running her fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>"But I don't want to" Shisui whined, looking up at his wife, "I want to stay here and enjoy our bump number 2" he said, pressing his head against the small swell.</p>
<p>"Well like you, we also have work too, so you have to get up" she spoke, poking his nose, "Now up" </p>
<p>He stared up at her while pouting and refused to move his head from her lap. Their staring contest went on till they were interrupted by a knock on the door.</p>
<p>"Sakura-sensei, the Hokage wants you to look over a patient who's just come back from a long term mission" the nurse on the other side called.</p>
<p>"I've be with you in a moment" she called and pushed Shisui off her, "Work calls, so you get going" she ordered him.</p>
<p>"So mean to me" he commented as he stood up, looking down at his wife, "I'll see you at home" he spoke, pressing a kiss in her hair.</p>
<p>"Yes," she confirmed, "Now go" shooing her husband away.</p>
<p>Once he was gone, Sakura open the door to nurse on the other side and took the file from the nurse and thanked her as she made her away down the hallway, to the room her patient was in.</p>
<p>While walking down the hallway, she read the quick brief on their mission, and found that they had been on undercover mission for 10 years now.</p>
<p>She knocked on the door to let them know she was entering the room.</p>
<p>"Good afternoon, I'm Uchiha Sakura and I will be your doctor, for this physical exam" she announced looking up from clipboard and smiled at the patient, a woman with brown hair </p>
<p>"I don't remember their being any pink hair women in the Uchiha clan" she said, giving a little smile.</p>
<p>"Theres two now, and my husband is absolutely delighted by it" she chuckled before looking at her patient chat and seeing the name on it, something quickly clicked in her brain, "You're Itachi's Izumi" she asked looking at brunette.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure I am anymore, but yes that Izumi" she confirmed.</p>
<p>"Right, I'm going to begin the exam" Sakura stated as she began the physical exam, "We were told that you had been killed, Itachi will be happy to see you, your death, even if it was fake, affected him" she told the older woman</p>
<p>"Very few people knew of it, so my cover wouldn't be known, Hokage, Uchiha-sama and the elders were the only ones to know" Izumi answered, "I'm nervous to see him again and his reaction" she confessed.</p>
<p>"That's only natural, it has been 10 years and given he was told to believe you were dead, I can say it's not going to be happy reaction at first" Sakura told her, half away through the exam, "But once Ita-kun is over the shock and he'll happy to see you" she promised, as she saw the rise eyebrow at the older woman gave her.</p>
<p>"Ita-kun" Izumi questioned her.</p>
<p>"Oh he hates it when I call him that, that why I do it, just see that small twitch of his eye in annoyance" she explained with a small laugh, as she finished the physical exam.</p>
<p>Grabbing the clipboard from the bed, Sakura began to write down everything on it.</p>
<p>"Would you like to renew your contraceptive or wait," she asked, still writing.</p>
<p>"I'll wait, I highly doubt I'm going to need it anytime soon, the Hokage has given me time off and I'm not much for one night stands" brunette Uchiha said</p>
<p>Sakura gave a hum in acknowledgement, as she noted that down. She put the clipboard down again and looked at the older woman.</p>
<p>"Well if you want to start a new course just pop by and I've sort it out you" Sakura offered, signing the botton page, to sign off on the patient, "I hope we can we good friends, God knows I need more female friends who can deal with male Uchihas" </p>
<p>"Uchiha men do tend to be rather dramatic" she replied with a smile.</p>
<p>"Arent they just" Sakura sighed, "We're all done, you're free to leave and hopefully we can meet up soon" she smiled, putting the clipboard down, "If you have any other issues dont be afraid to pop by" </p>
<p>"Thank you, Sakura-san, hopefully we're meet again soon" Izumi thanked the rosette doctor and stood from the bed, bowed to her, before leaving the room.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Itachi was in the middle of the marketplace with his goddaughter in his arms, so she wouldn't get lost, as they looked around the stalls at the items that merchants sold.</p>
<p>She wanted to buy something with the small amount of money she had left. So far nothing had caught the pink hair Uchiha attention.</p>
<p>"Little flame, what are you looking for" the heir asked.</p>
<p>Kagumi made a little whining noise as she tried to scramble out of his arms, and down on to the ground, as something caught her attention.</p>
<p>He let her down and took her hand before she could run, so he found himself being dragged to stall that sold soft toy.</p>
<p>"Little flame, I think you have enough at home" he spoke, looking down at her.</p>
<p>"Not me, baby" she answered him, looking at the few, trying to see what one she liked more.</p>
<p>"You've got a few more months before the baby come" Itachi said, still watching her.</p>
<p>"Mama said it's better to be pre-par-ed" Kagumi said, sounding out the word.</p>
<p>"Yes, you're right little flame it is good to be prepared," he agreed with her, "What one do you want" he asked</p>
<p>"Doggy one" she said, pointing to grey colour dog soft toy.</p>
<p>Itachi pulled out her little purse that held her money, and handed it to her as she asked the merchant for the doggy, who told her how much it was.</p>
<p>Carefully taking her money, Kagumi counted her money and tugged on Itachi sleeve before looking up at him, asking if she had the right amount in her hand.</p>
<p>After he checked that she did have the right amount in hand, he watched as Kagumi handed the money over and thanked the lady before taking the soft toy and held it in her arms.</p>
<p>"Shall we head home now?" Itachi asked, tucking the purse away, then picked his goddaughter up and watched as she kept a hold of the teddy.</p>
<p>Kagumi nodded her head, keeping a tight hold of her doggy, didn't want anything to happen it before she could it to her new sibling, when their born.</p>
<p>While heading back home, Kagumi was looking at the items all the other stalls had as they passed them by. </p>
<p>Itachi was watching everyone around them, some people enjoyed trying to get speak or touch Kagumi, because of her who parents were. While she wasn't normally a shy child, she didnt like being touched by people she didn't know and tended to hide her face when someone spoke to her.</p>
<p>Just as they round a corner, Itachi came to a halt as figure, long since dead appeared in front of him. His sharingans active instinctly as he tried to see through the henge or genjustu, that had to be it.</p>
<p>"Hello Itachi" Izumi said with a small smile looking at him and the small child in his arms.</p>
<p>"Izumi?" He questioned, unsure of what to do.</p>
<p>His shock at seeing her turn into burning anger believing she been dead for past 10 years, but with Kagumi in his arms, he knew couldn't act on it.</p>
<p>She began to walked closer to them, Itachi held Kagumi tighter, still unsure to believe that it Izumi was in front of him.</p>
<p>Kagumi looked up at her godfather, when he tighten his hold and then looked at Izumi and then back to Itachi. She didn't know what was wrong but could tell something wasn't right.</p>
<p>When Izumi was in front of them, she was still smiling at them, but Kagumi didn't like how this woman was making her uncle feel, so when she got close enough, Kagumi smacked her in the face. </p>
<p>In a split second, Itachi had her hands pulled back against herself, looking at her and then at Izumi who was just as shocked.</p>
<p>"Kagumi apologise" Itachi told the pink hair child.</p>
<p>"No," she told him, huffing and turning head away, not looking at either adults.</p>
<p>"Your mother will hear of this and will not be happy" Itachi told her sternly, knowing that Sakura won't happy.</p>
<p>There was silence between the three of them, as Kagumi still refused to apologise to Izumi.</p>
<p>"Papa" Kagumi called.</p>
<p>"That wont help you, apologise" Itachi told her again, looking at her for a brief moment and then back up to notice that Izumi was gone.</p>
<p>"Papa" she called again, her arms reaching out this time, keeping a hold on the dog soft toy.</p>
<p>Itachi turned around and noticed that Kagumi papa indeed coming toward them, with a grin on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shisui" Itachi greeted his cousin</p>
<p>"Tachi, Umi-chan" he answered back, plucking his daughter from younger man arms, "Have you been good"</p>
<p>"She was until a just now" the heir explained, "When she decided to smacked somone" </p>
<p>Shisui looked at his daughter, in disbelief, that she would smack someone, both himself and Sakura taught her better than that.</p>
<p>"Kagumi" he spoke sternly, "You don't smack people, unless it Sasuke or Naruto. Mama is going to be unhappy about this" he told his daughter, taking the toy from her, "You can play this later" Shisui finished.</p>
<p>"Nooo Papa, you can't take it, it for baby" Kagumi cried out, trying to reach for it, "She was making Oji-chan uncomfortable, I had to make her go away" she stared up at her father, tears brimming her eyes.</p>
<p>Shisui stared at his daughter, then at Itachi, utterly confused as to what had happen. </p>
<p>"Okay, let's go home and someone can have nap time, while you tell me what happens" he told his cousin, as they head his and Sakura home.</p>
<p>When they made it home, Shisui quickly put his daughter down for a nap before putting the kettle on and finding out what had happen.</p>
<p>"Explain to me what happen, cause Kagumi isn't going to smack someone for no reason" Shisui claimed, as he got the tea ready waiting for Itachi speak.</p>
<p>"We had finished at market, after Kagumi brought the toy and we were heading home, when Izumi appeared in front of us" Itachi started and was quickly interrupted by his cousin.</p>
<p>"She been dead 10 years Itachi" he stated</p>
<p>"I know, it was her though, there was no genjustu or henge, I checked" he explained, "Kagumi could tell something was wrong and smack Izumi when she was close enough" he finished.</p>
<p>Shisui took the information in and tried to work out what to so with his daughter. While he applaud his daughter for looking out Itachi but as a parent he still had to discipline her for smacking Izumi.</p>
<p>While the cousins sat in silence, drinking their tea, Shisui thought back to when he was his wife office and nurse said about a long term mission that a patient had come back from, he wondered if that was Izumi, he would ask her later </p>
<p>"So what are you going to do about it" he asked </p>
<p>"I am unsure, I am glad she alive but also angry," he explained, "Why were we lead to believe that she dead"</p>
<p>"That something you'll have to ask her, but I'm sure there a probably a reason why you weren't told" Shisui offered his cousin.</p>
<p>"I suppose, though probably wise to keep Kagumi away from Izumi until I spoke with her" Itachi advised </p>
<p>"At least we know what she get from mother" he chuckled, "I'm still deciding on if Sakura should know of the incident" the curly hair male said, as furry body rubbed against him before a woof came.</p>
<p>"Hello my furry son, do you want a walk" he asked, reaching down and rubbed Tobi fur, "Maybe Itachi should take you for a walk" he suggested, looking at his cousin, as Tobi tail started wagging uncontrollably at the word walk.</p>
<p>"I'm going to decline that offer, I need to go speak with my father" he replied, finishing his tea, "Both you and Kagumi will have to walk Tobi" </p>
<p>Shisui pouted at his cousin but understood his reason why, he was glad he wasn't in Fukuga position.</p>
<p>"So am I setting up the spare room" the elder male asked.</p>
<p>"It's a possibility" he answered</p>
<p>"Well I've do that why umi-chan is still asleep and tell Sakura when she home" Shisui acknowledged.</p>
<p>Itachi gave a little nod of his head before standing and leaving his cousin house, heading home to confront his father about Izumi.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>While Kagumi was still napping, as promised Shisui set up one of the spare bed for his cousin, something told him that Itachi would be joining them tonight.</p>
<p>Once that was done, Kagumi had woken up from her nap and clung to her father for awhile, while the tiny Uchiha properly woke up.</p>
<p>After a drink and snack, the curly hair duo left the house and took Tobi on his walk. </p>
<p>While walking the streets of the around his home, with Kagumi skipping energetically next him. What he wasn't expecting was Izumi to walk passed them.</p>
<p>He had to do a double take and knew he had to make Kagumi apologize to her, before Sakura found out.</p>
<p>"Izumi-chan" he called to her</p>
<p>The brunette Uchiha turn and looked at him, then down at Kagumi and then looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"So it is true," he started, "I thought Itachi was seeing things when he said he saw you" Shisui stated, putting his daughter in front of him, "Kagumi has something to tell you"</p>
<p>Kagumi stared up at her father and then at Izumi, glaring at the elder woman.</p>
<p>"No" she said</p>
<p>"Kagumi, you need to apologise, you can't just hit people, so do it now or Mama is going to make you and will be angry as well and we don't want Mama getting stressed do we" Shisui explained to her.</p>
<p>Kagumi looked up at her father again and shook her head, her Mama didn't need any stress, then she look at Izumi again.</p>
<p>"Sorry" she muttered, looking down at the ground.</p>
<p>"Properly" Shisui advised his daughter.</p>
<p>Kagumi huffed, before pouting and looked up at Izumi.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for smacking you" she said, unhappy that she had to apologise in the first place.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry think that the best you're going to get out of her" Shisui said, placing his hand on Kagumi head.</p>
<p>"That okay, but why are you getting Itachi's daughter to apologise, shouldn't he be doing that?" the brunette Uchiha questioned</p>
<p>Shisui gasped at her before blinking at her, trying to work out of that was a real question but it was Kagumi that came to the rescue.</p>
<p>"Itachi-oji-San isnt papa, he's papa" Kagumi said, point at Shisui.</p>
<p>"Why did you call Itachi papa then" Izumi asked her.</p>
<p>"I didnt, I only call Papa, papa" the youngest Uchiha spoke slightly confused.</p>
<p>"You called him papa, just before I left" Izumi enquired.</p>
<p>"Actually she was calling to me, she saw me coming up from behind" Shisui explained sheepishly</p>
<p>"Ah I see, how come he was looking after her?" She asked, the elder Uchiha.</p>
<p>"Myself and Sakura were busy this afternoon, and Tachi was free, so he agreed to watch her" Shisui started to answer, "He normally watches her if he free or Mikoto-oba-san does" he finished.</p>
<p>"Mikoto-san did always say she couldn't wait to have grandkids and you were her 3rd son basically" Izumi said with a small smile</p>
<p>He gave a little chuckle as a pink hazy lightly covered his cheeks, at Izumi comment.</p>
<p>"I think she finially happy to have a daughter, she can complain about her husband and sons to" Shisui chuckled.</p>
<p>"Sakura-san said something like that well, needing more lady friends who can deal with Uchiha men" the brunette replied.</p>
<p>"Papa can we go home now, I want to see Mama" Kagumi interrupted their conversation, while pulling on her trouser leg.</p>
<p>"It seems like I've been commanded, it was nice to see you again alive and whole, your probably have Itachi coming to find you soon" Shisui spoke, as he took hold of his daughter and called Tobi name, "I'm sure Sakura will probably invite you over tea or dinner soon as well, so till then I'll see you round Izumi" Shisui grinned at her.</p>
<p>The little family soon left Izumi and headed home, both hoping that Sakura would be home now.</p>
<p>Arriving back home, the duo was greeted to the sight of Sakura and Itachi talking, with a cup in both hands.</p>
<p>"Mama" Kagumi exclaimed before diving in between her mother and uncle, cuddling into Sakura side.</p>
<p>"Careful" Sakura advised, placing a hand on her daughter head, then looked up at her husband.</p>
<p>"Already replaced me" Shisui said cheekily, pressing a kiss into her hair.</p>
<p>"I doubt anyone should replace you Shisui" The Uchiha heir commented.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure if should be insulted or not" he answered.</p>
<p>"Take it however you want" Itachi replied, with a small smile hiding it behind his cup.</p>
<p>Shisui gave a none-verbal acknowledgement to his cousin, as he gave another kiss to Sakura, plucking the cup from hands.</p>
<p>"Another one?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Thanks but I need to get up and start dinner, you can help with that though" the rosette told him, as she stood up and took his hand, going into the kitchen.</p>
<p>While the couple was in the kitchen worked on dinner, Kagami cuddled up against her godfather.</p>
<p>"I apologized to the lady" she whispered against his leg.</p>
<p>"Good girl" Itachi praised, patting her hair, "You're going to have be nice to her when you see here next," he told her.</p>
<p>"But why, she makes you not happy" she questioned him.</p>
<p>"It is more complicated than that Little Flame, why there are some sad feeling, there happy feeling involved as well as angry ones as well" he explained to her, "You'll understand all this when you're older" he finished.</p>
<p>"How much older" she asked</p>
<p>"At least 8 year old" he chucked at seeing her pout </p>
<p>"That so far away" she whined with a pout</p>
<p>"You're definitely your papa daughter" Sakura said, coming into the room, "He whines and pout about everything as well" she chucked.</p>
<p>"Mama," Kagumi said looking at up at her still pouting.</p>
<p>"Come on, dinner nearly done" Sakura told them both.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>Later in the evening, after Kagumi had been put to bed, the three adults sat on the couch.</p>
<p>"So what are you going to do about Izumi" Shisui asked his cousin.</p>
<p>"I'm unsure, but I'm going to wait a few days, I need to work out myself before I see her" he answered.</p>
<p>"That probably for the best, Izumi will understand if you keep your distance from her for awhile" Sakura reassured him.</p>
<p>Itachi gave a little hum, began to think on the whole situation and then quietly bid the couple goodnight and headed spare bedroom.</p>
<p>"Well that was an eventful day," Shisui sighed as he pulled his wife in his lap and rested his hands on her stomach, his favourite spot.</p>
<p>"That understatement, hopefully it will work out for them both" she spoke, placing her hands on top his.</p>
<p>"All we can do is be there for him" he said softly.</p>
<p>Sakura gave a hum in agreement and rested her head against his shoulder.</p>
<p>They both sat in quietness of their home, enjoying the company of each other. </p>
<p>Before long Sakura was falling asleep and Shisui picked his tiny wife up, heading to their bedroom. </p>
<p>Shisui enjoyed undressing his wife, running his hands over her body and pressing kisses all over her, taking his time when he got to her stomach.</p>
<p>When they finally got into bed, Sakura turned to her husband and pressed kisses over his face, before cuddling into his chest and fell asleep.</p>
<p>It took a while for Shisui to fall asleep, but with Sakura wrapped up in his arms, the steady breathing of his wife quickly lulled him to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>